


(не)подчинение

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Ничего не предвещало.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	(не)подчинение

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Написано в качестве локального флэшмоба с огненным Гейфилдом, чтобы показать авторам (и себе в первую очередь), что писать на одну тему нестрашно. Два торта, помните?  
> Вы уникальны, даже если думаете иначе ❤  
> Кстати, вот [его работа](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8769344).
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8747549)

Ничего не предвещало.  
Кит сидел в своей комнате, листал одолженные комиксы, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в суть происходящего — просто смотрел на картинки и тяжко вздыхал. Широ утащили на очередное супер-важное выступление для супер-важных людей — скука смертная. Не повезло. Кит вот отмазался (правда отмазался, и совсем не поэтому прятался в комнате от Аллуры).  
В общем, обычный был день. До тех пор, пока к нему не ввалились Лэнс и Пидж.

— Типа, привет, — хихикает Лэнс. Они на завтраке виделись, им необязательно здороваться. Пидж веселится тоже, хоть и пихает Лэнса в бок.

— Привет?

— Мы по делу.

Ну ещё бы. Приподнятое настроение обоих не сулит ничего хорошего. Что-то случилось — что-то такое, за что Широ давно бы их отчитал. Но Широ теперь командует Атласом. Лидер Вольтрона — Кит. Так что он вскидывает подбородок и скрещивает руки под грудью. Старается выглядеть серьёзным и устрашающим. Судя по тому, как резко падает градус веселья, ему удаётся.

— Я слушаю.

Лэнс толкает Пидж, она отвечает ему тем же. С чем бы они к нему не пришли, вываливать это не торопятся. Кит прочищает горло и вскидывает бровь.

— Короче, вот, — всё же нарушает тишину Лэнс. Ёжится под пристальным взглядом Кита и делает шаг в сторону, будто собрался спрятаться за спину Пидж. — Космо!

Космо появляется у ног с яркой вспышкой. Виляет пушистым хвостом, держит торчком уши, а в зубах — протез Широ. Приходится опуститься на колени и убедительно попросить его отдать. В ответ Космо разжимает челюсть, не забыв облизать лицо Кита после. Эти двое снова хихикают.

— Кто из вас объяснит мне, в чём дело? — начинает он со всей строгостью. Лэнс закатывает глаза.

— Да хватит. То, что ты вырос на пару сантиметров, не делает…

— _Лэнс_.

— Нам скучно было, — вступается за него Пидж. Ладно, эту часть он понимает лучше многих, но на объяснение похоже мало.

— При чём тут Широ?

— Мы с Космо играли. Бросали ему вещи, а он приносил их обратно.

— Дальше?

— …дальше я бросил мячик. Он отскочил от пола и упал на стол. А за столом Широ сидел, — признаётся Лэнс.

— Космо просто перепутал. Принёс вместо мячика протез. Широ пытался его отобрать, но уже пора было на выступление. — Пидж чешет Космо за ушком. — Не ругайся на него, он не специально.

Кит смотрит в глаза Космо. Нет, Пидж и половины не знает. Скучно тут не только им, а до приколов, которые Космо ему устраивал в квантовой бездне и по дороге до Земли, им обоим как до Дайбазала. В подтверждение Космо довольно урчит. Вот зараза.

— Не буду, — заверяет Кит, щурясь в сторону Космо. Это значит: «Узнаю, что ты снова это сделал — не буду играть с тобой неделю, если не больше». — Я разберусь. Можете идти.

— Ишь раскомандовался, — ворчит Лэнс, за что получает удар в плечо от Пидж.

Вдвоём они выходят из комнаты. Космо, фыркнув, исчезает следом, оставляя Кита наедине с протезом.  
И что ему теперь делать, а.

Рука без самого Широ рядом выглядит… жутковато. Не мерцает привычный голубой, не гудит магический кристалл внутри, ничего. Надо бы просто оставить её на столе и продолжить читать комиксы дальше. Да, так будет вернее. Уважительнее по отношению к Широ.

Пальцами он ведёт вдоль тонких швов между пластинами. В который раз удивляется прохладе металла и податливости, с которой гнутся механические суставы. Думает о том, что не позволил бы себе такого, будь Широ здесь. Сиди он прямо перед ним, как всегда открытый и доверчивый. Думает о том, что мог бы так же ласкать настоящую руку. Пытается представить реакцию Широ и качает головой, пристыженный.  
Нет, он не сможет. Поэтому надо брать по полной сейчас.

Кит продолжает гладить протез самыми кончиками пальцев. Ведёт большим там, где на настоящей ладони была бы линия жизни, спускается вниз до запястья. Чуть надавливает на воображаемую ямочку между костяшками, и что-то под пластинами щёлкает. Слабый голубой свет просачивается сквозь швы, прежде бездвижная рука вскидывается вверх — Кит с трудом удерживает её на месте. Со стороны выглядит наверняка глупо.

— Да стой же, — просит он, запоздало понимая, что протез его не слышит. Сколько же в этой хрени силы.

— Всё в порядке, — продолжает говорить Кит. Больше для себя, чем для руки. — Ты в безопасности. Просто успокойся уже, ладно?

Протез не успокаивается. Вырывается, будто одержимый, а Кита, наконец, осеняет.  
Это всё ещё Широ. Не целиком, но его часть. Он не слышит, конечно, но наверняка чувствует. Кит надеется, что чувствует. Так что он прикладывает металлическую ладонь к своей щеке, накрывая шрам. Прикрывает глаза, переводя дыхание.

— Это я, Кит. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Я с тобой.

Гудение становится тише. Мерцающий свет теперь горит ровным голубым, рука больше не пытается вырваться.  
Прикосновения — лёгкие, едва ощутимые. Пальцы обводят линию шрама, неловко и осторожно. Отшатываются; рука сжимается в кулак.

— Ты не виноват, — это так, и Кит будет настаивать на этом столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы Широ наконец понял. Когда он уже перестанет себя винить?

Разозлившись, Кит возвращает руку обратно на щёку. Удерживает её, пока та не расслабляется. Пока, будто бы на пробу, не ведёт вдоль фалангой пальца, ласково и нежно.  
Другое дело.

— Вот видишь, — Кит берёт протез за пальцы так, как взял бы руку Широ, будь тот здесь. — Говорю же, всё в порядке.

Он сам обводит подушечкой большого гладкую линию там, где должны быть костяшки. Улыбается, представляя улыбку Широ. Представляя его тёплый взгляд и то, как он отвёл бы глаза, смущённый.  
Кит увлекается больше нужного, он знает. И заходит слишком далеко, целуя металлические пальцы.

Протез отстраняется — только для того, чтобы вновь погладить Кита по щеке. Чтобы обвести брови, чтобы зарыться в волосы и перебирать их, пока Кит не засмеётся. Пока сам не станет подставляться под прикосновения, пока не передвинет запястье к лицу, чтобы поцеловать.

Кит ластится к руке. Позволяет ладони проскользить по лицу, оттянуть большим пальцем нижнюю губу, и это ощущается иначе. Это ощущается _потрясающе_. Он расстёгивает китель и спускает протез на шею, заставляя почувствовать пульс.  
Пальцы обхватывают горло. Чуть надавливают на мелко бьющуюся венку. Кит может дышать — правда может — но дыхание перехватывает, и он закатывает глаза, запрокидывая голову.  
Широ ведь не смотрит. Он тоже не будет. Это честно.

Перед глазами красные точки от того, как сильно он жмурит веки. Прохладный металл опускается ниже. Кит чувствует, как тяжёлые пальцы чертят линии вдоль ключиц, как прикасаются ко впадинке меж. Как замирают на месте, будто удивившись тому, что под расстёгнутым кителем ничего нет, и как продолжают изучать его тело дальше.  
Затылком Кит упирается в стену, пальцами вцепляется в простынь, губами хватает воздух, а колени бессовестно разводит в стороны, когда холод добирается до ремня.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он и вскидывает бёдра навстречу ладони.

Его понимают правильно.

С ремнём приходится помочь, как и приспустить брюки. Возня заставляет его отвлечься и подумать, в частности о том, что он вообще делает. Недолго, впрочем — протез давит на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Кит садится обратно на кровать.  
Он бы предпочёл Широ целиком, но член сжимают через ткань белья, заставляя забыть. Заставляя кусать собственные губы и разводить колени шире.

Грань как никогда близка. Удовольствия, здравого смысла и жизни, когда дверь в комнату открывается, являя Широ. Как и хотел, целиком.  
Киту хорошо и он в ужасе. Он готов провалиться под землю и броситься на шею. Сгореть со стыда и признаться, что ему понравилось.  
Но прежде нужно объясниться.

— Широ, это не то, что ты…

Он не слушает. Даже не пытается. Его глаза прищурены, а губы поджаты в тонкую полоску. Злится — наверняка злится — и Киту конец.  
Широ, не сказав ни слова, опускается перед ним на колени и берёт его член в рот.

Вместо простыни теперь Кит может схватиться за белые волосы. Может заглянуть в тёмные от наслаждения глаза, может видеть, как губы скользят по члену. Может ощутить на своих бёдрах обе руки — металлическую прохладную и настоящую тёплую. Может ощутить всё это на самом деле, а не представлять, как прежде.

Протез снова возле лица. Кит прикусывает чужие пальцы, гладит фаланги языком, едва не забывая дышать. Широ дёргает уголком рта и берёт глубже.

Под веками не красные пятна — искры. Вселенная, которую Широ ему подарил, со всеми мириадами звёзд и яркими галактиками. Тело лёгкое, невесомое. На губах Широ остатки семени, и он слизывает их сразу же. Садится рядом, жестом приглашая Кита лечь. После такого оглушительного оргазма у Кита нет сил спорить.  
Они молчат какое-то время, переводя дыхание и восстанавливая пульс.

— Эм. Как прошло? — прочистив горло, спрашивает Кит. — Ну, выступление.

— Без понятия. Я запнулся где-то на середине, так и не смог собраться, а потом пришёл к тебе. Тяжело говорить, когда твоя рука, ну…

— Прости!

— Всё равно не хотел выступать. Теперь они, наверное, думают, что я заболел, а значит, могу провести с тобой больше времени. — Широ прикрывает голые ноги Кита одеялом. — Не переживай об этом. Мне было… _хорошо_.

Они смеются, долго, почти до хрипоты. Прекращают, как только ловят взгляд друг друга, и Широ склоняется для поцелуя — солёного на вкус, но так Киту даже нравится.  
В конце-концов он седлает бёдра, до сих пор преступно затянутые в форменные брюки, трётся кончиком носа о нос.

— Почему мы раньше что-то такое не пробовали? — риторически спрашивает Кит, совсем не ожидая, что Широ возьмёт его руку в свою и обведёт большим пальцем металлическую полоску, спрятанную под перчаткой.

— _Мы женаты_ , — напоминает Широ, целуя открытый участок кожи на тыльной стороне ладони. — Можем пробовать что угодно. Прости, что осторожничал всё это время.

Кит целует любимые губы. Прижимается всем телом и стискивает колени сильнее.

— Только если ты прекратишь осторожничать _сейчас_.

Широ улыбается, согласный.  
Сразу же после его валят на кровать.  
У Кита ещё много вариантов.


End file.
